Discovered
by CoolGirl89
Summary: Everyone finds out Hobbes is real, not just a figment of Calvin imagination. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
A/N: Let's pretend that Hobbes is really alive, only he pretends to be just a stuffed animal when in front of anybody but Calvin. This is also my first fic! It's definitely not my last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Come on Hobbes!" A small, yellow-haired boy slid down the banister of a well-worn stairway. It was a cloudy day with some sun here and there. It was a day that foretold change. Like a sunny day becomes cloudy, this boy's life would change from one way, to another.  
  
A tiger, who was larger than his companion, hurried down after. "What are we doing again?" The tiger, whose name was Hobbes, asked in a slightly irritable tone. He stepped in front of the boy, Calvin, and faced him, a questioning look in his black eyes.  
  
" We are going to host a meeting of G.R.O.S.S. Remember? Susie is coming here to spend the night since her parents are going out of town." Calvin glared at Hobbes, who gave a look of confusion. "I don't understand why you do this. I tell you something and you forget it. I thought you had a brain. Maybe you forgot to--" Calvin suddenly stopped as Hobbes narrowed his eyes and glared at Calvin.  
  
"Why of all the human things to say." Calvin waved his arms in a motion that could only mean. 'Be quiet' Hobbes paid no attention. He continued. "At least I have a brain." Calvin moved his finger across his neck. "All humans are--" Hobbes stopped, for behind him a thump was heard. Hobbes eyes widened and his face expressed a silent terror. It was a face that Calvin was to remember for a long time.  
  
Hobbes very slowly turned, hoping with all his heart that this wasn't what he thought it was. One glimpse. That was all. Calvin's Mom lay on the floor and Susie stood, shocked and puzzled. Calvin's Mom had fainted and Susie looked as if she would too. Hobbes felt like fainting himself. His heart started pounding furiously and, nauseously, he sat down on the couch. For he been discovered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Very short, I know, but I have very little time and I have to go meet someone. Hopefully, I'll have more up really soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Do you realize how complicated it is not having last names or first names of the parents? I have to write 'Calvin's Mom' or 'Calvin's Dad' over and over and over.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to write one for chapter one. Too bad. Anyway, I do not own Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Susie, after a few minutes of shocking horror, quickly hurried to the kitchen to grab some water. She practically flew back into the family room, where she splashed the water onto Calvin's Mom's face. Calvin's Mom woke up, shaking her head. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" She asked in a whisper. Susie nodded her head slowly and almost with reverence. Calvin's Mom straightened up. "Susie, will you call Calvin's Dad? He's number two on the speed dialer next to 911." The little bit of humor Calvin's Mom showed at this time made Susie grin. She ran to the phone and called Calvin's Dad.  
  
  
  
Brrrinngg. The telephone rang in Calvin's Dad office. Calvin's Dad rolled his eyes. If it was one more telemarketer.. He casually picked it up, having no idea that on the other end, a person would tell him a event that would change his life. "Hello?" He carefully positioned the phone on his right shoulder and sorted through some papers on his desk.  
  
He had just found the one he was looking for when Susie, who was on the other side, spilled the beans. Calvin's Dad wasn't even astonished in the least. "Are you sure it wasn't Calvin up to his tricks? And why are you calling me, why not my wife? How can I be sure this isn't a prank by you?"  
  
"No, neither Calvin nor I are playing a trick." replied Susie. "And you can talk to your wife if you want. She's right here." Calvin's Dad waited a minute for the exchange.  
  
"Hi hon. You won't believe this, but Hobbes is actually real, not just a stuffed animal." Calvin's Mom managed a fake laugh.  
  
Calvin's Dad sighed. "Honey, are you sure you weren't just seeing things? Or.or that it's a trick by Calvin. Or that --"  
  
"Why don't you come home right now and see for yourself? Bye." There was a click and nothing.  
  
Calvin's Dad sighed again. Why couldn't he get through one day without Calvin doing something? He slowly rose and took his coat of the rack. "Barb?" He called to his secretary outside. "I'm leaving early today. I have a family emergency." Outside, Barb rolled her eyes. This happened at least every week.  
  
  
  
Back at home, Calvin and Hobbes sat in their room, not daring to go out. "What are we going to do?" Hobbes moaned.  
  
"I know!" Calvin exclaimed "We can pretend that I was your voice. It was all just a big trick."  
  
"I don't think that will work." Hobbes stated sorrowfully. "Well there goes all our great fun. No more sledding or having snowball fights. No more G.R.O.S.S. No more -"  
  
"Why will there be no more of all that?" Calvin asked.  
  
Hobbes paused and looked down for a moment. When he looked up again, he sighed and said, "Well, because everyone.Susie, your Dad and your Mom..will treat me differently. And if the media gets word of this." Hobbes whistled.  
  
"Well, then let's make the best of it." Calvin said cheerfully, although in his heart he was devastated. "Let's go outside and play Calvinball!" As the two friends rushed down the stairs, Calvin's Dad was in the kitchen.  
  
"Calvin? We need to talk." 


	3. Chapter 3

Discovered  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Calvin slowly and reluctantly walked in, with Hobbes following. This time, instead of Calvin holding him over his shoulder, like what usually happened, Hobbes walked in by himself. This surprised Calvin's Dad, who thought it, was just a big hoax. "Ok, I take that back. Calvin and...Hobbes, we need to talk."  
  
All of them, including Susie, went into the family room. They all sat down onto the couch. Now that Susie knew Hobbes was real, she was thinking out loud. "I wonder if Mr. Bun is actually alive. I mean, I imagine he is, but it would be neat if -"  
  
"Sorry Susie, but I doubt he is." Hobbes said slowly, as if still used to being silent in front of other people.  
  
"Wait a minute! You were the one who ate part of my birthday cake!" Hobbes sheepishly grinned.  
  
"Now.Hobbes." Calvin's Dad was obviously still getting used to talking to Hobbes. "Why.I mean how, are you alive. Do you have any clue?"  
  
Hobbes sighed. "Well, there was the guy who owned a toy company a while back. He had this idea that he could make these stuffed animals that were real. He wasn't even close. They didn't work. I guess I'm a lucky accident. I don't know, of course, but what I think happened was that somewhere, somehow, something got mixed up and here I am, real and right here."  
  
Everyone was silent for a little while. Then Calvin's Mom, who had gotten over her earlier shock and was starting to feel sorry for Hobbes, asked, "How about I start making dinner. I'll even make a tuna dish for Hobbes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, while Susie, Calvin and Hobbes were eating, Calvin's Dad pulled Calvin's Mom aside. "What are we going to do? If it was just the two of us who knew, we might be able to keep it under wraps. Calvin's been doing it for the longest time. But with Susie knowing, well, who knows what could happen."  
  
"I think we should ask Susie not to tell anyone and see what happens." They both agreed and went in to have their dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several weeks later, Susie came over after school like she always had done after finding out Hobbes was real. Hobbes, by this time, had gotten used to Calvin's Mom, Calvin's Dad and Susie talking to him and stuff like that. The one thing he enjoyed the most was that he was invited to dinner every night. Calvin and Susie, on the other hand, were getting along better now. Occasionally, Calvin did something to make her mad though.  
  
Calvin and Hobbes were sitting in the family room, watching TV when Susie rushed in. "My, Susie, you are late." Calvin teased.  
  
"Calvin! Hobbes! The secret's out!" Calvin's Mom, who was bringing them popcorn, dropped the bowl, spilling popcorn everywhere.  
  
"How!?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Well, I heard some kids talking about it on my way over yesterday. They were talking about how Susie always goes over to Calvin's house when she comes over. One kid thought that I had a crush on you or something like that. Another kid said that that was impossible. Then a third kid challenged the first kid to climb up and look into one of your windows. I think he looked into the kitchen, but anyway, he must have seen Hobbes because today, I heard them talking about how Hobbes is actually real!"  
  
"Oh no, no." Calvin started moaning. "That would mean that some other kids might look in, which could lead to -"  
  
"Exposure. " Hobbes interrupted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully, nothing happened for a few more days. Nobody looked in, at least from what Calvin's Mom and Hobbes saw. Snow fell, leaving Calvin and Hobbes rolling around in the snow. Luckily, Hobbes special tiger senses were not shaken by the incident. He could still sense most people coming.  
  
Then one day, the doorbell rang. Hobbes, who was in the kitchen eating lunch, quickly got down onto all fours and crawled stealthily into the broom closet.  
  
Calvin's Mom opened the door. A thin man with jet black hair stood at the door. He smiled a cheesy grin and said, "Hello ma'am. I'm Shark Quartly, the host of the talk show 'Strange But True'. Maybe you've heard of it?"  
  
Calvin's Mom rolled her eyes. Calvin watched the show every week. She, personally, found it a little disgusting sometimes, but Calvin loved it. "Yes, I have." Then she muttered, "Unfortunately."  
  
"I'm here to see your tiger pal." He leaned in a little, as to look inside. As he did, Calvin's Mom glimpsed an greedy look in his eyes. Calvin's Mom tried to act casually, even though her heart was pounding.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Calvin's Mom managed to ask.  
  
"I received a tape from some boys who live near here. It contains some.let's say interesting footage. May I show you?"  
  
Calvin's Mom hesitated. That was all the time she needed, for Calvin and Susie came bounding down the sidewalk. "Hey Hobbes!" He called without looking. He bumped into the man, almost sending him face-flat onto the family room carpet. "Oh.hi!" Calvin's eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Mr. Quartly...what are you dong here?"  
  
Shark ruffled his hair and said, "I'm here to show your Mom a tape."  
  
"Well, come on in!" Calvin exclaimed and bounded into the room where the TV was. Shark, Calvin's Mom and Susie followed.  
  
Calvin popped in the tape. It was a non-professional tape, one could tell. It jiggled a bit and the reception wasn't good, but you could see the point. The filmer had captured, on film, Hobbes eating at the table with everyone else, eating dinner.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Discovered  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Oh great Calvin thought to himself, as a panicky look appeared on his Mom's face. He looked at Hobbes, who was at the top of the stairs, though nobody else could see him. Hobbes shrugged, as if to say, "There is nothing we can do now." Then Calvin watched in horror, yet in fascination, as Hobbes stood up.  
  
Shark turned and his mouth dropped wide open. Clearly, even though he was investigating, he hadn't believed quite that the stuffed-tiger-was-real story was actually true. But soon his mouth turned up into a big smile which, anybody with a medium-size brain could tell that was a evil money- making smile. But unfortunately, everyone else's eyes were on Hobbes. Hobbes slowly walked in a way that was almost like he hadn't been on his feet for a long time and was just starting to walk again. Once he got close enough, Hobbes held out his hand and said, "Hello."  
  
What happened next was a big blur to Calvin. His Mom called his Dad who rushed over, Susie fainted (a sight Calvin actually would have enjoyed if not for Hobbes predicament), Hobbes stunned at all the commotion as Shark tried to offer him a contract but Calvin's Mom interfering by saying that any contract would have to go by her and Calvin's Dad and finally Shark managing to convince his Mom and Dad to let Hobbes appear on one show of 'Strange But True'.  
  
Later, Calvin lay in his bed turning these thoughts over and over in his head. Feeling Hobbes sit up next to him, Calvin asked, "Hobbes? I want things to be like they were before all this excitement happened. Although with all that extra money, I can buy off the world and rule it. And you could be my co-ruler."  
  
Hobbes shook his head and sighed, "I want things to be the same too, Calvin. But what are we going to do? Tomorrow we're heading out to New York to film the show."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Calvin pondered the question. "I have an idea." He then whispered something into Hobbes' ear.  
  
Hobbes perked up. "It would be hard, but it might work. But we'll need the help of Susie."  
  
Calvin groaned. "Susie, why Susie? Can't someone else help, like Mom or Dad."  
  
Hobbes grinned. "No, that part would fit Susie perfectly. It would probably mean you getting in trouble with your parents though."  
  
Calvin smiled back at Hobbes. "I don't mind, just as long as things are back to normal."  
  
Calvin then held out his hand to Hobbes. Hobbes grasped it firmly then said. "To tomorrow and the hopes that our plan works."  
  
A/N: That might have been short. Ok, it was. I'm already working on the next chapter though. I'll have it up really soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Discovered  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shark Quartly was smiling as the van pulled up into the studio parking lot. He had it all planned out. After the show, he would kidnap that stupid stuffed tiger. Then, while everyone was searching, he would force the tiger to sign a special contract with him. And then, he, Shark Quartly would be rolling in mullah. The kid, Calvin, along with his little friend, Susie, stepped out of the back while the kid's parents got out of the front. They were such suckers.  
  
"Hello, hello." Shark scanned the group. "And where is our star?"  
  
The tiger got out of the back seat. "A little stiffly, but no big. Probably didn't get enough sleep." Shark thought to himself. He hadn't been able to get much sleep either. All those thoughts of millions of dollars sure kept a guy awake.  
  
"Hobbes, say hi to Mr. Quartly." Calvin said.  
  
"Hello Mister Quartly." Hobbes replied.  
  
"Strange.." Shark thought. "That tiger's voice sounded almost like a girl's. Nah. Must be my imagination." He gestured and started walking toward a big building.  
  
"Isn't this cool Susie." He heard Calvin whisper to Susie.  
  
"Yea. We're gonna make a bundle." Susie replied.  
  
Shark grinned. Cute, but nobody could outsmart Shark Quartly when it came to money. Especially two little kids. He approached a man. The man was wearing a green visor, jeans, and a t-shirt that said, 'Strange But True'.  
  
"So are these the two, Shark? The kid and the tiger, huh?"  
  
Shark winked. "Yep." He then directed his attention to the small group behind him. "This is the director of 'Strange But True', D. Rect."  
  
"Hey there." D bended down to Hobbes. "So you're the reason that we're filmin' this here special episode, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Hobbes said.  
  
D stood up again. "Ok, listen up people. Filming begins in 6 minutes. Marge, get the boy into makeup. This is goin' live people! You," he pointed to Susie, Calvin's Dad and Calvin's Mom. "go sit on the benches over there. You'll be the audience."  
  
Shark nodded in Calvin's direction. "See you later kid." He didn't notice the wink that passed between Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, the theme music started up. Shark, after receiving a nod from the director, started walking slowly across the stage. The background was one of a jungle and there were leopard patterned chairs. "Today, on this special addition of 'Strange But True,' we have a special guest that will leave you staring at your TVs in disbelief. And I promise you, you have never heard a story as strange as this. But it is true. Let me welcome, Calvin who, for six years, has been playing with a stuffed tiger."  
  
Calvin walked over to Shark. "Thank you, thank you. And what a pleasure it is to be here. You know, Mr. Quartly, I watch your show every week and I love it. I've always dreamed of being on the show and look, my dream has come true. I would like to thank my Mom and Dad for being there for me while I went for my dream and I would like to thank my-"  
  
D. Rect pulled his hair. "He isn't supposed to say anything. The stupid kid is just supposed to sit down!"  
  
Shark glanced over at Calvin than at the camera. "Sit down Calvin. Now. Anyway, you say this is not strange at all? Well, prepare for a shock, for this toy tiger is not just filled with cotton and sits on a bed. This tiger actually is alive. I know this is hard to believe but it's true. And here is the tiger himself. Let's welcome Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes walked out onto the stage. "It is a pleasure to be here, Mr. Quartly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Filthy Rich had sat down in his recliner and was watching his favorite show, 'Strange But True!' His eyes opened wide when he saw that Calvin was on the show but his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Calvin's old tiger actually walk across the stage. "Oh.my.gosh.."  
  
He saw the tiger shake Mr. Quartly's hand. The tiger was about to sit down but froze. Then the tiger fell forward, exposing a small, but plainly visible, broken antenna. He saw Calvin shout, "Susie! What happened? What'd you do?" and run off the stage.  
  
Mr. Quartly was turning red out of anger and the camera tilted, as if the person who was holding it had let go. Then, some voice off on the side shouted, "Turn on a commercial!"  
  
Then a commercial for Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs came on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calvin and Susie stood in front of an enraged Mr. Quartly, a shocked director and Calvin's parents. Susie held her head low in shame while Calvin explained to his parents. "I wanted to be on your show really, really bad. So Susie and I concocted the scheme where Hobbes was real. See, we got a kid at school to hook this remote control to Hobbes so we could make him walk and the microphone was transmitted to a speaker inside Hobbes so he could talk. Then we got another kid at school to film what looked like Hobbes walking, but it was actually, Susie controlled him. And then that kid sent the video to you and before you know it, we're on the show. But the stupid thing has to short out when we start and.here we are." Calvin offered a cheesy grin.  
  
D. Rect shouted, "Ok, people. We're gonna have to show the material for next week. You, " he pointed to Calvin and struggled to keep his voice level. "get you, your friend and your %#@^# tiger out of here right now."  
  
Calvin's parents ushered the two out of the studio, but only after Calvin had grabbed Hobbes. They quickly got into the van and drove off.  
  
"Calvin, we both know that all was faked and Hobbes is actually real." Calvin's Mom began.  
  
Hobbes and Calvin exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"But you don't do that ever again. We'll be lucky if the company who makes that show doesn't sue us." Calvin's Dad said.  
  
"I suggest that everything goes back to normal. Hobbes, you should stay in Calvin's room while he's at school, like you normally do."  
  
"And Susie, it would wiser if you went to your house for a little bit after school before coming to our house. Also-"  
  
"But you have to admit, my plan was pretty good." Hobbes interrupted.  
  
"What! It was my plan!" Calvin exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, but it's your fault this happened in the first place." Hobbes accused.  
  
"That isn't true you mangy bunch of orange fur."  
  
"Call me names, will you?"  
  
"Didn't I just do that? Oh, I forgot. You're brain is so small that you can't remember."  
  
"Well, at least I have a brain."  
  
"Good thing you live here though, 'cause you wouldn't last a minute in the jungle."  
  
Susie started giggling as the two continued to argue. Then Calvin's Mom began to chuckle and Calvin's Dad grinned. 


End file.
